particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
World Congress
The World Congress is an international body, representing all the nations of Terra. It is composed of the General Assembly and the Security Council. The former is a platform in which any speaker may contribute to international debate while the latter is the World Congress' elected governing body. It is composed of five nations, four representing a region of Terra and one elected as the runner-up with the most votes. The World Congress is spearheaded by the World Congress General Secretary and his/her deputies. History Security Council The World Congress Security Council is the organ which holds governing power within the World Congress. Comprised of five nations, it is elected approximately every 15 years using a semi-regional system. Within this system, Terra is divided into to four geographic regions and these correspond to Seats A, B, C and D on the Security Council. Only nations within each region are eligible to be elected to the corresponding seat however all nations are able to vote for a candidate in each seat. At the time of election, the nation with the most overall votes in each seat is elected. In addition, the final seat, Seat E, is allocated to the runner-up nation who received the most votes. Where there is tie, the nation which was most recently elected to the Security Council is elected and if this does not yield a winner, lots are drawn. Only nations which have been elected to the Security Council (as well as the Security Council's bureaucracy) may contribute to its discussions. The Security Council has the power to pass official resolutions. In order to do so, a motion is presented by one nation and must be supported by a majority (i.e. three) of its members. A resolution is passed once at least three members of the Security Council declare their support for it. Likewise, it is rejected if at least three members signal their opposition. Where there is contradiction between two Security Council resolutions, the most recent takes precedence of any earlier one. While the World Congress cannot force any member to comply with a Security Council resolution, direct defiance would be likely to provoke a response from the rest of the international community. The Security Council is chaired by either the World Congress General Secretary or a World Congress Deputy General Secretary. It has political leadership in the form of the President of the Security Council. More information about these positions can be found below. President of the Security Council (as of 4432) The role of the President of the Security Council, a Under General-Secretary of the World Congress, is to provide leadership to the Security Council. Whereas the General Secretary should only moderate discussion between Security Council members, the President should actively seek to promote compromise and conflict resolution. They are responsible for ensuring that resolutions are robustly debated and properly crafted before being brought to a vote. In general, they are tasked with driving the dialogue forward within the Security Council. Currently, the President of the Security Council is Thilo Hombitzer of Dorvik. Permanent members * Dorvik * Kazulia * Istalia * Vanuku Non-permanent members * Cobura * New Endralon * Indrala * Luthori General Assembly In contrast to the Security Council, the General Assembly is designed to be an open forum for dialogue. Representatives of any government, political party, religious body, labour union or other social group may contribute to its discussions (at the discretion of the chair). Unlike the Security Council, the General Assembly has no power to pass resolutions. Instead, the role of the General Assembly is to scrutinise the actions and behaviour of the Security Council through discourse. As a result, it is expected that the Security Council consults the General Assembly when considering resolutions. The General Assembly is chaired by either the World Congress General Secretary or a World Congress Deputy General Secretary. It has political leadership in the form of the President of the General Assembly. More information about these positions can be found below. President of the General Assembly (as of 4264) it is the responsibility of the President of the General Assembly to guide discussions within the General Assembly. Though they do not have the same role of as the former with regard to overseeing resolutions, they do have a further role in ensuring that the debate within the General Assembly remains focused. As permitted by the General Secretary, they should encourage opposing parties to work together to reach a resolution. Presently, the President of the General Assembly is Shahrzad Rahija. Organs of the World Congress *World Congress General Assembly *World Congress Security Council *World Congress Anti-Slavery Office (WCASO) - High Commissioner (appointed by the majority of the Security Council, limited to a single term for 20 years) *World Congress Peacekeeping Office (WCPO) - Director-General (appointed by the majority of the Security Council) Category:International and party organizations Category:World Congress